Naruto's Ambitions
by IronicEnding
Summary: What happens when you finally accomplish your goal? What is there left to do with your life? Do you move on? Do you celebrate your victory? Why is it that the ending feels like it is just the beginning? NaruSaku


AN: For those of you that know me, you'll remember one thing about me. That is my growing irritation with this genre. I remain a fan of the NaruSaku pairing but some really disturbing plots have come about. Like the role of Kunoichi that rarely happened in actual life. Quickly forgetting Naru and switching to Sasu. The fickleness of the characters in the pairings. Not to mention those blasted love triangles which i just hate, not to mention appear to be so overdone its burnt. Now mind you there is nothing wrong with these stories, but when its all one comes across, it becomes a nuisance.

Because of that I sat down today and wrote, and just continued writing and this is the result of my efforts. All I wanted to do was write a story for whatever people out there feel frustrated by the many inconsistencies and just want a simple fiction where the guy and the girl know what they want. Each other. No mysterious stranger or other character to sway one's hearts and casting doubts. No tear jerking drama that makes you question if either character really did mature though out the series.

Just a story about Naruto, Sakura, and Love. Thats it.

Are the characters OC? Most definitely. I've placed them in their early twenties for this fiction and tried to write how I imagined they would act. Like anyone else, I could be wrong making their personalities OC.

If for whatever reason you feel I'm foolish, immature, or stupid for having these thoughts, feel free to read on or skip this story altogether. If you feel I've got a point, well you have the same options. For those who decide to read on, I hope you enjoy it. I only ask your forgiveness with grammatical inconsistencies given the short time I took to write this. Editing would delay its release for weeks and then my rant would be gone.

As always, I do not own Naruto.

EDIT: Just a small grammer fix. Nothing added to the story.

* * *

Ambition. Dreams. Drive Passion. 

This is what made the difference between the average ninja and the one who changes the world. The ones with the most passion towards accomplishing their goals, were the ones to surely succeed.

Too many tried to reach an objective, only to give up after failing just a few times. They failed to understand a basic principle, one that either worked for your or against you depending on how well you understood this law.

The opposite of success is not failure. The opposite of success is quitting.

Those that felt a dream was out of reach and settled for something less never got to know what true bliss is.

That feeling of finally achieving the very thing you wanted in life more than anything. The satisfaction you got when you were able to cross off a task that took years of investment to accomplish. The unrivaled joy when you were finally able to bask in the fruits of your accomplishment. The maturity you reach when you were able to create a new goal when one was finally completed.

That was true growth. That is what it meant to be human. Nothing in nature stagnates. Everything is in a constant state of growth or decay.

Naruto Uzumaki understood these principles. He wasn't taught them in a school or any traditional institution for learning. He didn't excel in those areas like some of his friends. No Naruto was forced to learn from the unforgiving school of life. Maybe that was why he was so successful in the goal that mattered so much to him.

Maybe that was why he was sitting atop the Hokage Mountain with a smile on his face. The image of the fourth was just below him, looking over the village forever protecting it with his gaze. No longer did it hold a look of disdain for the villagers that had betrayed his intentions.

A hero. That is what Naruto was supposed to be. A savior to a village and jailer of a demon that would consume all should it ever be released. No one knew the choice Naruto had. They'd never treat him so if they did.

Ah that mind blowing decision Naruto was faced with whenever he found himself at the kyuubi's cell. He always had that option. It was there for him. The ability to completely remove the seal. That right to unleash the demon within and grant him untold power to take revenge upon those who….who ignored him. Who denied the verification of his existence. But each and every time he never did. He proved his resolve. Naruto was better than that.

That was why he was able to accomplish his goal. That was why just next to the fifth's monument, they were building another to resemble himself.

That was right. After years of working towards his goal…Naruto had done it. Well almost. He was a Hokage-in-training. One whose role would focus on more domestic issues at first while deferring to the fifth for more crucial matters.

It was just a matter of time now. Tsunade had made her decision and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it now. She was the Hokage after all. The council bended to her will and merely provided her advice. She wasn't just a pawn forced to deal with their actions. After all who would become more useful during a ninja attack, the most powerful ninja in the village with vast field experience or a bunch of decrepit old fogies who probably required aid in the bathroom.

And so when the boy's training was finally complete, when his time as Jiraiya's student had finally come to an end, he was given the designation for the position he sought after the most.

He was finally acknowledged. It was the least the village could do to make up for his miserable childhood.

No one understood what he went through when he was younger. Those who heard his secret always felt bad for the beatings he received. They cried and shuttered at the thought of being abused to the point of death when he wasn't even old enough to understand such unbridled hate. They cowered at the thought of being capable of such evil towards a child. They languished over the fact he was constantly refused treatment at the nearby hospitals or cried at the thought of how is lonely apartment was constantly being vandalized by ignorant asses who were in search for a scapegoat.

Yet Naruto wanted none of this sympathy. Why? Because none of this happened. He wasn't stabbed with kunai while running away from crazed villagers. His home was burnt down constantly on his birthday by people to ignorant to understand their own folly. Naruto wasn't the victim of hate because hate was too good for him.

It would have meant acknowledging his existence. It would have meant giving Naruto some consideration. No, they were not willing to give Naruto that benefit. They did something for worse. He would be ignored. He was a bug. Insignificant.

Naruto was shown no emotions. He wasn't allowed to feel the hate of the villagers. He wouldn't be shown love or annoyance. They would discard him like the troubles that sprouted from the night he was born. A blip in their otherwise perfect history. As far as the village was concerned, he died along with the others during the Kyuubi's attack.

All of this happened because the villagers knew one thing for certain.

Loneliness was more painful than hate. It was a feeling that could plague a man slowly to their death.

But Naruto wasn't lonely anymore. He had refused to give up. For every attempt the village made to ignore his antics, he only tried harder and harder until they were forced to recognize him.

Naruto didn't need the villages' love. Just their acceptance that he to was a human. He wasn't just a tool to accomplish missions and bring in income, only to be left alone in between. He had a life now. He had friends. There were people he cared about and those that cared about him.

And using that acknowledgment, Naruto gained the right to become the next Hokage-in-training. He would lead the new generation into the future. His life's first purpose was finally reached. He had done it.

Naruto stood up from atop the Hokage Mountain and had a solemn look on his face. He spent what time he felt necessary to bask in his own glory, at accomplishing his life's purpose. But it was that same life that taught Naruto that a man needed more than just a single-minded purpose. He needed a woman. It was the next thing he added to the top of his list.

Naruto's mastery over the fox improved with each passing year. And with each tail he could now wield with confidence his power grew exponentially. Had he reached all nine yet? Hardly

But now 4 tails elongated out of him and flapped around wildly behind him as if controlled by another source. They stuck out just outside of this light brown coat that Naruto now adorned. The wind swayed his short blond hair around only adding to its unruly nature. The black and red Naruto now wore was a symbol of the ninja life he had chosen to live before he knew what it meant to kill. He was a true shinobi of the leaf. A source of fear and misdirection. Naruto was a ninja.

Despite all his prowess and skill as a ninja, he still failed to detect the one person who knew how to get past his defenses. No matter how strong he could become, he always had one weakness.

Sakura.

But this weakness did not go undetected by Naruto for all to long. One of his tails lashed out rapidly and pulled his stalker out from the bushes by wrapping itself against her thin waist and pulling her towards him so that they were standing close enough to hug in a more than friendly manner.

"Naruto you idiot! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" Sakura shrieked. Her flowing pink hair too now flapped around with the end as a fire burnt deep within her eyes. How he loved her fiery temper and the wrath of her fists against him.

"What if I don't want to Sakura-chan?" That boyish smirk would forever be a trademark of Naruto's. True lately he had become quite bold about the little games he played with Sakura recently, but she still tried to downplay it as much as possible. Though there was a truth. An undeniable truth at that. Day by day, she was becoming more receptive to his charms.

"I could just start to burn your clothes off. I am a Hokage after all." Eek. He had gone too far, but certainly not be accident. That glint in his eye told the truth. That would fire her up. It would bring her passion to life and he would flame it as much as he can.

Besides, its not like he hadn't thought about doing that before. He was a man after all.

"Naruto you hentai!" With a chakra enhanced strength, Sakura broke herself free from the fox's tail and released an punch full of insane strength to send the junior Hokage flying off into the distance. However as her personality and body matured, so did her fighting style.

While Naruto was dazed and still in mid flight of her punch, she quickly sped herself up to his side allowing her to deliver a series of blows to the currently vulnerable hokage before sending him crashing back down into the earth with a thud.

The smoke and dust rose up in torrents around the couple to reveal who was the victor of the match. Naruto lay face first in the ground with a dizzied look in his eyes while Sakura sat upon him with a pleased smirk on her face. She had shown him for being so bold.

"That will teach you….baka." She clapped her hands together and stood up from her defeated opponent. If that was all it took for the next Hokage to be defeated in battle then the future of the village surely was in trouble.

Sakura began to walk away, stomping her feet while letting out a huff as she desired now to return to her home and away from this perverted goof. And to think, she came all this way here to-..

Crap. She forgot the point of this whole visit.

Sakura immediately froze in place as she remembered the task at hand. Her body did a quick 180 as she saw Naruto still struggling to his feet while patting away the dirt that had stuck to him like glue. That gentle breeze continued to flow around her, playing with the long pink hair that went down to the small of her back. She unclenched her gloved hands and shook away the anger she previously held. Sakura had continued with the style she discovered at 15, but with a bolder look in key areas. It didn't take her long to find out certain distractions proved useful in battles. You have to use what you got, right?

"Umm…Naruto….the reason….I came here was…"

"To beat the living snot out of me? Oomph!?!" Naruto was quickly struck down by a boulder launched his way by the pink haired vixen .

"Baka! Stop interrupting me when I'm trying to show some appreciation and respect for your accomplishments. I wanted to congratulate you on finally accomplishing your most important dream! BAKA!" She was breathing heavily at the stupid things Naruto did. Somehow he knew best on how to really rile her up.

And to tell you the truth. She secretly loved it. It was those moments that she truly felt most alive. Its why she sought him out despite the frustration and antics she knew would come.

It was then she saw Naruto quickly disappear only to feel his hands around her waist quickly after. "You mean that Sakura?" His words tickled her sensitive ears as he spoke intimately close into them.

Yes, Naruto had matured. He wasn't simply a blond version of his former perverted sensei. Did he forever possess that same knuckle-headed behaviors? Naturally. Only now there was a certain maturity around him. Something that demanded the respect and recognition of others when the situation called for it.

Sakura's mind and body froze with those thoughts and his actions before she pulled free from his hold. "Of course I do. You finally did it Naruto. You became the Hokage. You did it even though everyone doubted you. Even though I doubted you back when we were kids. But you proved us all wrong." Now there was a warm and tender smile upon her face as she looked straight into his ocean blue eyes and warm grin. "Naruto…you accomplished your most important dream…."

Naruto continued to smile at her but this time lunged towards her. He quickly embraced her into a hug to surprise the pink haired beauty and would show her a trick few would live to see twice.

The next thing she knew, Naruto had released his hold on her and turned his back towards her. Somehow they were back at the Hokage Mountain where Naruto was standing before. He walked over to the edge, right above where the 4th had his face carved into it and stared intently out into the village. "This village, Sakura-chan, means everything to me. It's all I've ever known." He sounded sad while he spoke. A little serious even.

"I never knew who my parents really were." Sure Naruto was eventually told his parent's name, but that hardly means he truly knew who they were. "I didn't know what they wanted from me. Or why I was the one picked to be the Kyuubi's host. I didn't know what it meant to be scolded, to be told you're doing something wrong, and to have your knee kissed when you scraped it climbing a tree…" Naruto's voice was slowly giving way to the emotions he was feeling. The longer he spoke, the more he held back the damned up emotions and expose himself truly to the girl he never stopped loving. It didn't matter. He could trust her with this little secret. "or get yelled at for not doing my chores, or playing pranks, or…or celebrate a birthday, to wake up to the smell of mom making breakfast, or to get a gift from your father just because."

Naruto used his arm to wipe away a few tears that were starting to descend down his cheeks. This is where he became a man and no longer just a brash loudmouthed boy. He could cry. He could feel. It was only then could he truly live. "Because I was just an orphan. An invalid. But this village was all I knew…and I wanted its respect."

"Now you have it Naruto" Sakura spoke softly, almost quietly to her near crying friend. She knew all to well the pain Naruto had felt. It wasn't the first time he had shared such feelings with her. "You're t he Hokage. You've accomplished your highest goal.'

"What if I told you becoming Hokage wasn't my highest goal, Sakura?" he only ever dropped the chan when he needed to see her as more than just a friendly teammate and someone who looked out for him. The chan just didn't fit when he needed to use that bond formed with her through the years they had spent together growing closer to one another.

Sakura hugged herself as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked confused towards the blond. Becoming the strongest ninja to get acknowledged by this village was his passion for years. How could that not be his dream?

"What are you taking about?"

"What if I told you there was only one thing more important to me than that?" Sakura stood there shocked. She knew what he was talking about. His affection and increasingly flirty behavior towards her did not go unnoticed. Neither by her nor any other villager within Konoha. Naruto's intentions were always quite clear.

In fact their potential relationship had become a strong source of gossip within the village, even more so with Naruto's ascension to future Hokage. It was just too perfect. The unlikely pathetic runt becoming teammates with a beautiful and intelligent girl, only to fall in love with one another through the years. It gave little boys hope that they too had such a future in store for them.

It was no secret that the two would often meet in secluded areas like this. In a ninja village very little could be kept a secret for very long. The only uncertainty was who would be bold enough to make the first move. To take the relationship beyond simple flirting to one of intensity and passion.

Why she kept denying his flirtations, even Sakura could barely comprehend.

"You…you want my love?" More than becoming Hokage. More than becoming stronger. More than defeating even the toughest enemies or overcoming the most serious challenges. Few boys when they were 12 place a dream in falling in love with a perfect girl. Instead they want to be heroes. They want to be the strongest of their friends. They have a drive to overcome and become…and hence Naruto's dream to be the number one ninja. Most by the age of 15 value their friends above all else. Naruto became quiet about his goal to be Hokage and forced himself to become strong enough to protect those who meant the most to him.

Now in his early twenties, his priorities in life had once again realigned themselves to fit his newfound maturity. "I mean it…every time I call you beautiful. Every time I say you could have any guy you want. Every time that you steal my glance."

Sakura's cheeks were quickly becoming red at his speech. The knucklehead had truly grown up finally. While he had been bold with her in the past he never had come so close to confessing to her. "Naruto…stop saying such ridiculous things…" She fidgeted around while under his intense gaze. Sakura so badly wanted to revert to her old long laid defense mechanisms. She wanted to hit him, to pound him away with a tree or find some form of aggression to take out of him. However now the only feeling stronger than that was the urge to hold him, to heal him, to kiss him, to claim him.

"I'll wait as long as I need to in order to earn your love" As quickly as he said it, did she give her answer.

"You've had it for sometime now." Almost as fast as Naruto was capable did Sakura approach the blond ninja and wrap her arms around him in a tight and form fitting hug. She quickly pulled back just a little and stood up upon her toes so she could slam her lips against his to engage in a fierce and passionate kiss. Slowly but surely did the two start exploring each other's mouths as the initial shock of the action wore off.

Again it would be Naruto who had become too bold. Slowly his hands came and groped her rear in a manner she was not expecting. This created a quick shriek from Sakura who immediately let go of Naruto. This was Naruto we were talking about after all. Leave it to him to ruin a perfectly acceptable and beautiful moment. They don't call him the number one ninja in surprising people for nothing.

"Naruto you idiot! How dare you ruin such a sweet and romantic moment as we confess our love to one another!" Sakura quickly cracked her knuckles and got that familiar glint in her eyes as she began to call upon more and more of her chakra. "I'll show you for ruining our moment…dear" That dear was said far too maliciously for Naruto to be enticed.

As an angered Sakura came closer and closer, only one thought entered Naruto's mind.

_'Great…I finally found love and now I'm about to die.'_

"Well she does have a nice ass though." Crap...he said that out loud.

"NARUTO!!!!!" The villagers would never discover the cause of the many screams of pain that followed that life. A good medic-nin never leaves any clues that they were ever there.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her well exercised body from within the bed with a catlike appearance as she purred with the effect it had. Sometimes people just need to sit back and appreciate the simple pleasures in life. Like a massive yawn to signify the end of a good nights sleep. Or stretching a muscle that has felt constrained for hours on end after overuse. Or snuggling up close to one's bedmate after a rather wondrous and memorable night. 

Sure just the evening before Sakura had taken out her temper on the man beside her for groping her rear, but that was more of a timing issue. There it had ruined a moment. Here in his apartment, in his room, in his bed, Naruto was allowed a great deal more free reign as to what he could and could not do.

Was it awkward? Incredibly. Before they were lovers, they were friends, the best. And neither had experienced such lustful pleasures before. That forced a torrent of thoughts to fill each other's heads as the question of what they should do next, how to act, how to react, when was it ok to use a certain move…or if either even had a move to use on the other yet.

It was bumpy, it was quick, and it was a little painful and nerve racking. But that's just how first times tend to go around. What makes it just a little bit more special is sharing that time with someone you've waited your whole life for. It was making sure it was the one who would always be there for you, nurse you through the harsh times and cherish you through the good.

That and the second time was far more smooth and rhythmic.

As was the third.

And the fourth, though by then the rosette was exhausted yet couldn't resist herself either. So much pent up feelings had exploded that night. It was passionate. It was lustful. It was dreamy. It was everything the two would hope it would be.

It ended by being tightly cuddled up with one another to sleep throughout the remainder of the night and into a good portion of the day. To heck with their ninja duties. This was far more important a task to be mindful of.

Sakura finished off her stretches and lay on he side again with her head gently resting against Naruto's shoulder while her free arm started drawing little circle in his chest. Well, not circles, but spirals rather, significant of his current last name. Her eyes glanced up and that is when she noticed a bit of a surprise. The blond baka was awake with his cerulean eyes well focused upon the ceiling while a smile adorned his lips. Lips she just had to kiss. Having fallen victim to her earlier urges, she certainly wouldn't allow this one to be denied.

"What's on your mind" He hadn't actively kissed back like the night before. Something was on his mind. It wasn't necessarily a trouble, just something.

She felt his arm reach around and hold her tightly against him while she leaned back and allowed her head to rest against his shoulder once more. He never struck her as the thinking type but a Hokage in training was certainly allowed to have his moments.

The silence ensued after she had spoken her question caused Sakura to fidget just a little bit, curious as to what his response to her would be. What could be taking so much of his attention away, especially given what they had just shared with each other last night? It must be a rather serious matter.

Sakura soon found herself running her free leg up and down one of Naruto's, using the rubbing sensation to warm up their otherwise cool contact with one another. She could feel the strands of hair stick up on his leg as she continued this motion, nothing the ever growing smile on his face, he apparently liked that.

She wondered if Naruto would like what she was about to do next.

Sakura used her free arm to reach over to Naruto where she gently cupped the side of his face. Now more than ever she appreciated just how thin his face got with the loss of all his baby fat, giving him a far more mature and mannish aura about him. It was then she let the tip of just one of her fingers to soothingly massage one of the whisker marks on his cheek.

What she heard next was a shock to her.

It wasn't a purr, or anything nearly as feminine. In fact it was in fact a growl of sorts. A very low, very guttural growl that seemed to emanate from the back of his throat. The longer she continued with these ministrations, the deeper the growl became. Did it make him angry to be touched there like that? No...something about the tone said it was just the opposite. She had discovered a spot. It would become useful in the future, especially as she sought out ways to caress all 6 at the same time. Surely that would drive Naruto mad with pleasure.

Eventually Sakura stopped once she remembered that Naruto had yet to answer the question she had posed some time ago now. Their bodies were still tightly mashed together in a physical embrace, but now she was hoping for the lines of communication to open up so that their minds may form such a serious bond as well.

"Please Naruto? Tell me what you're thinking." Naruto immediately missed the contact to his whiskers that Sakura provided and finally shifted his head towards the pink haired beauty that lay next to him. The look of adoration and that charming smile was always on his face.

"Just your love isn't enough."

Sakura's whole body froze at that statement. What could he possibly mean by that? Was it that after a night of total passion with her he realized she wasn't what he wanted after all? Was it that she failed to fill this hole that had been carved out in his heart? How could he mean that…when she was in such a vulnerable state with him.

But of course…he wouldn't. Sakura knew him better than that. That's why all those thoughts never passed through her mind. She knew what Naruto was talking about. That is why they were best friends for many years before they finally shared a bed together. All of his most intimate thoughts were always available for her to read.

"You want a family?" she quipped. The rapid nodding of his head confirmed that notion. "One with me in it?" Sakura was allowed her insecurities, be it what they may. His initial wording of that question was questionable enough. Now she desired some stronger confirmation of his feelings. "Naruto Uzumaki…do you want kids?"

His reply was to flip Sakura over so that she was now on her back with a grinning Naruto on top of her with a knowing smile in both his eyes and on his lips. It amazed her how much stamina Naruto had for such acts, especially given their late night session. She herself however, was almost completely exhausted. She didn't have the energy to go another round. Tonight definitely, but now….

"Naruto…hentai…baka…" God she loved his touch. The way his hands had her pinned down above her head yet somehow she felt in control of her actions. Like it was her movements alone that enticed him further.

"How many?" Naruto blinked at that question, finally being caught off guard by her. "How many kids do you want?"

Naruto this time rolled off of Sakura and decided to sit upright in his half of the bed. Truthfully he wasn't expecting to reveal such a secret to Sakura so soon, but now did seem like the appropriate time.

Sakura was open to the idea of sharing a family with him. That was all the confirmation he needed. In the shinobi world that was as good as a certified marriage.

"At least twenty." Sakura's eyes widened in shock as that number slammed into her like a truck full of bricks.

"Twe….twe….twen….twenty!?" Sakura shot up from bed from a laying down position to standing upon it with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She looked at Naruto accusingly though his own eyes were too busy memorizing her very naked form. "Naruto Uzumaki, there is no way that I am pumping out twenty children for you!" Horrid thoughts of a Sakura with a Choji-like figure began plaguing her mind in a nightmare she never expected to have. Twenty children!? Was Naruto mad.

"Sakura, will you trust me?" She cut out the angry look on her face and instead put up a questioning one. "It's the next dream of mine I need to tackle." Sakura's form slumped back down onto the bed and allowed her to sit indian style. She motioned for Naruto to rest her head on her lap so she could be allowed to stroke his golden hair while he elaborated on this secret goal that not even she knew of.

Finding once again that Naruto refused to speak, it was up to Sakura to edge on the conversation. Well…one kid a year for twenty years wouldn't be so bad….would it….?

Maybe if she started soon…

"When do you want so many children?" She may as well play along for this little game. Twenty kids….no way.

"Now." Her mind once again froze. Now…as in right now? Were her carefree days as a young woman finally gone? Just a sacrifice to help Naruto on with his dreams? She would surely do it, for him and him alone, but…..seriously…twenty?

"Naruto…I don't think I can physically have twenty kids…I mean…I want to help you but." She felt Naruto's body laugh, causing a blush to rise to her face given his position. It was accidentally very erotic. "Sakura, get dressed. Ok?"

Faster than her eyes could follow, Naruto was gone from her lap leaving a very confused Sakura to stare at nothing. '_What has gotten into him…?'_

* * *

Moments later Naruto was found waiting in the sofa of his apartment as Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing some clothes she had stashed away in his apartment some time ago. 

Ok…so maybe she had slept in his apartment before. Sometimes a girl just needed to be near a friend after certain traumatizing missions. But never before had they shared a bed and kept such close proximity.

She felt the weight of Naruto's eyes upon her as he scanned her from head to toe in her civilian casuals. It was obvious Sakura wasn't planning to work in the hospital anytime soon or feel there was a mission awaiting her today. There wasn't even a kunai pouch visible upon her. Then again…it's scary and a little tempting where certain kunoichi can hide various tools. And Sakura had many assets to help that line of thought along.

"Ready?" With a nod from Sakura, a chakra tail quickly grew out of Naruto and once again pulled Sakura close towards him into a tight embrace. The second she felt his arms around her did the world around her shift and she now found them both sitting on a branch of a tree within the city. Almost losing her balance from being transported in such a manner, that same chakra tail lashed out to steady her balance there long enough for her to gather chakra to her feet.

It was symbolic of their relationship. Sakura would always remain within reach of Naruto. Naruto would always catch Sakura should she fall. It was the way it was meant to be. However their cute little moment was interrupted by the sound of horse-playing and quite a loud ruckus going on just beneath them.

Their eyes shifted away from each other and towards a lone house with a playground in the front yard. There they found a plethora of children all enjoying the bright sunshine of the afternoon about them, giggling as they tossed a ball around or laughing whole heartedly while engaged in tag.

There were so many. A whole range of children from infants that were almost newborns to those who looked to be almost 6 or 7 years old. Any older and in a shinobi village they'd be given a place to live and some money to live off of as they start their education and training in the mysterious arts.

The dark truth was they weren't allowed other options. There wasn't a school to learn engineering or accounting for children like them. Orphans were only supported if they were to become ninja. It was a law that went unchanged since the birth of Konoha due to harsh times in what used to be a harsh land. A dead orphan would hardly be missed. No one to grieve, no one to question the disappearance of them. They were like Naruto from so long ago.

It was then Sakura's mind clicked. There were twenty of them there. Her green eyes darted from the scene below her back to Naruto several times to make sure she understood just what he was asking for. He wanted to put the only orphanage in Konoha out of business…the good way.

"You want to adopt…all of them." Naruto smiled as she said it. Those words made the dream more real than it had ever been.

Since he had become a ninja he had seen many comrades fall away in missions leaving behind grieving family and children. He knew what fate would await those that were left behind.

He swore to himself that when he could, no one else in Konoha would ever have to suffer the loneliness he went through. Naruto vowed to save the lost children of the lost village and to protect them even though no one had been there for him.

"How come you never told me?" Naruto revealed his everything to Sakura. All his hopes, his desires...the things that scared him. Even his weaknesses. Ah true, Sakura was the only ninja aware of what it would take to defeat the undefeatable Naruto. He told her because he trusted her always as a friend. Because he felt that exposed part of himself would be safely guarded by the one who always had his back.

"I wanted to share this dream with you." He smiled and stroked her hair a little. Everything in his life that he had accomplished was because of the hard work he alone did. Now he had the chance to share an ambition with the one who cherished him. That made it the most important ambition of all. "I wasn't sure if…but….I think now…It's just that…I wanted you to be a part of it. So they would all have a father….and a mother."

Naruto looked back down at the children who failed to notice their presence. "But if you're not ready to….I understand. I didn't give you any time and-"

"We'll need a bigger place. One where each boy shares a room with just one other boy. It's important that they learn to share, maybe form a brotherly bond? The same will go for the girls of course. I think we will need to find some help though. I'm sure I can get Ayame-chan to cook for us full time and help take care of the munchkins." Sakura's mind had already gone to work on how they could make such a dream come true. She never felt it impossible. With Naruto nothing ever was.

How many people would have said it was impossible to watch over so many children? That the two of them, between their respective duties could never accomplish such a lofty goal. There will always be doubters…but all it takes is a few people with a dream to get the world to spin another way.

"Sakura…I…" Naruto was now on the verge of tears as he tightly embraced Sakura in all her glory and wisdom.

"Though you did say at least twenty…where are the other ones coming from?" This was the only orphanage left in the village, the result of an unusually peaceful era.

A naughty glint came in Naruto's eyes as he arched his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura knew immediately what he meant. "Well, actually, why don't we get started on ours right away, I mean it'll take 9 months anyhow. I'm sure the kids won't notice if we do it carefully up here in this tree and-"

"HENTAI BAKA!" With a slam Naruto was sent down from the tree and landed in a crater he created just outside the orphanage, which caused all the children to look on with utter and complete awe.

The smoke once again cleared and a dazed Naruto with a bruise on his head was looking towards the orphanage that had been his home for so many years as a child. He remembered the neglect, the pain he felt at being ignored to the point of being forgotten.

Never again would any of them feel alone. Not if he had anything to say or do about it.

* * *

Everything was finally taken care of. Together the two proud new parents were walking off into the sunset to start their lives together as a brand new family. In the arms of each were two little babies, recently given entry to the world. Around them all was a plethora of children all jumping around for joy that their time at the orphanage had finally come to an end. 

It wasn't that they were mistreated there. It wasn't that they were abused or neglected or that it was utterly miserable there. There was however the lack of a love, the love that only a parent can bring to a child, be it biological parent or otherwise.

Now Naruto was fully bringing a family back together. He would keep the pain and the tears away from their eyes and use every ounce of strength that he had to make it so. The rest of the world would come to shudder at his power before he would ever let these children forget that there were now two people who cared from them above all else.

Naruto's blue eyes quickly darted over to Sakura to see that her eyes had become completely enraptured with the bundle of joy she was holding within her arms. Motherhood suited her. Bringing and nurturing life was just a part of who she always was.

Naruto hated it when she was force to fight. He didn't like seeing her becoming the bringer of death and destruction. It just never seemed to fit. However this role...taking care of and helping the future of Konoha…it was just a perfect fit.

Needless to say she also had a mother's fury and would nevertheless beat down anyone who would bring harm to her newfound family. To think, just forty-eight hours ago she was still a carefree young woman with no formal responsibilities to anyone. Now she was a mom of twenty, and she loved it.

A few of the children began tugging at her shirt in order to get her attention, which she readily gave them with quick smiles and loving glances.

It would be hard to make each and everyone feel cherished. There would be troubled nights, fights, and a lot of mischief to clean up after. But they had friends that would help. They had each other to support. They had to succeed. These lives depended upon it.

Sakura soon felt Naruto's intense gaze upon her and looked up to him to find him cuddling a sweet little boy in his arms, one with unruly blond hair very similar to his own. He saw something in that child immediately that sparked his attention. This one he wanted to carry and comfort all the way home personally.

Naruto would be a father unlike any other. The kind that would let boys be boys and to grow up learning to be gentlemen, while playing pranks with them behind their mother's back. He was undoubtedly the type to raise a bunch of little princesses, who knew just how to sweet-talk their father into giving into their demands.

It was that same line of thought that made Sakura sure of one things. When they had their first kids together…they would all be treated the same. Naruto had so much love in his heart that he could easily share it between everyone and still have a plethora left over. Hid goodness knows no bounds.

So together they walked off into the sunset, with another dream and aspiration of Naruto's finally complete.

What new goals the two would set with each other and what future fun may come was still left to the unknown. Let them enjoy this accomplishment. Let them live and learn from this goal. For this…this was just the beginning of what would lead Konoha to its next and truly golden age.

The sun continued to set upon them as they made their way back home, but despite the darkening hours Naruto could tell his family was being watched. He quietly turned his head to look back towards the Hokage Mountain where his eyes landed on those of the fourth Hokage. It must have been a trick of the eyes, for Naruto could have sworn he saw tears around those giant rocky crevasses that seemed to stream away from the Yondaime's eyes. It was impossible.

But with Naruto, nothing was impossible.

Though he was always alone, his parents always watched over him from above. Every time he cried, that he felt ignored, two spirits up there felt his pain. And though they couldn't interfere with his life directly, they could help a certain pink haired angel

to cross his way. The rest was up to them.

Naruto and Sakura. The two would change the world with their dreams. Because they were Best of Friends, Teammates, Lovers, Parents, Ninjas…

Soul Mates

* * *

By the rant I made earlier, please understand I don't claim to be the exception. I don't claim to be a better author either. I'm just...frustrated, that's all. This story wasn't the greatest I know, but its something that I just wanted to write. 

By now, you know the drill. Read, review, life goes on.

Until next time, take care. :-)


End file.
